Legend of the Mystical Ninja: The Fight for Japan
by AxisLyonheart516
Summary: Only days after Goemon and the gang defeated the evil Dochuki, another evil has arose this time, seeking revenge! Join Goemon in the fight against the evil, and suicidal, Seppukumaru!
1. An Unexpected Friend

Legend of the Mystical Ninja: The Fight for Edo

Chapter One: An Unexpected Friend

Goemon lied there, staring up at the beautiful setting sun of Japan. He didn't care that he was on top of his own house; he didn't care that Ebisumaru was probably off somewhere trying to negotiate a free meal with another "hypnotizing, erotic" dance; he was happy. It had been a while since the land of Japan had been this peaceful. Having just defeated the evil Dochuki and Bismaru, Goemon and his friends were finally enjoying their hard-earned reward: peace and quiet.

"Ahh…doesn't get much better than this…" he said quietly to himself, chewing on a peace of corn-stalk in his mouth.

He continued to lie there in peace for a few minutes, until he heard a noise—footsteps. He lazily looked over and saw his close friend Yae walking toward him.

"Hey Yae."he said lazily.

"Goemon."she answered. "I thought you'd be here…"

"What's up?" he asked.

"I came here to ask something of you, Goemon…"she answered, rather quietly.

"What'cha need?"

"I—I…"

"Yae, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong…"

"Goemon."she mustered up some courage. "I want…I want you to be my friend…"

Goemon was confused. _What did she say?_ "Yae, what are you talking about? We're already—"

"A _true_ friend…"she blurted out. "Not just battle buddies…I want someone whom I can open up to…someone who I can tell my most precious secrets…someone whom I can let know of my feelings…someone I can trust….Goemon…"

_What? This isn't like Yae…_ "Yae, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking ab…"

"The kind of friendship you share with Ebisumaru and Sasuke…I want that, too…"

He looked back up at the setting sun. "Alright then, Yae."

She smiled "invisibly," then lied down next to him. For a while, they just lied there, staring at the sun until it disappeared behind Mt. Fuji. The beautiful, pearly-white moon rose up from behind the mountain, and dancing stars began to fill up the night sky.

_He must think of me as an idiot… _she shuffled nervously until Goemon broke the silence.

"Yae…"he said quietly. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

She blushed. "W-what?"

"I mean, has anyone ever told you that you are a magnificent person?"

She had never been asked this kind of question before. "Um…well, the leader of the Secret Ninja Organization's son has told me that I'm _hot_ before…but…"

"I mean someone who isn't a pervert. Someone who can see you for who you truly are, Yae."

She did not say anything. Her cheeks were redder than ever as her eyes began to twinkle.

"And when we were fighting Dancin' and Kitty…"he continued. "I really respected the way you handled those jerks…the Pear Mountain Guys…or Squash Moutain Guys, or whatever they were called..."

"Peach Mountain Shoguns…"she corrected.

"Right." he smiled. "Anyway, thanks for all the help you gave us…"

"Well, it was my mission…I mean, I was ordered to stop them by my lord…"

"Ahh…I don't think it was just that Yae…" he said quietly. "You know you love us…"

She looked over at him and smiled. _Yes, you're right…_ "Goemon?"

He looked over at her. "Hmm?"

"…I really enjoy traveling with you guys…" she smiled. "You guys always keep me on my toes…and I feel you've also taught me to expect the unexpected…like to avoid any…fumes that come from Ebisu when we're fighting off spirited demons…"

Goemon laughed. He remembered. When they were fighting off the evil Dochuki a few days ago, he had turned into nothing but a floating head, covered with fogs of his own spirit. Just as he was about to make his escape, Ebisumaru unleashed his "scent" and stopped the evil demon dead in his tracks. Thus, saving the Underworld, as well as Japan.

"Yeah…he can be quite a handful…" he chuckled softly.

"Goemon?" she said again.

"Yeah..?"

"Wh-what do you think of me?" she asked, rather shyly.

"…why…"

"I want to know what you truly think of me, outside a battle scenario…" she responded quickly.

Goemon smiled, and closed his eyes. "Well, I think you are a wonderful and caring person...an intelligent, young woman who has her eyes set on something most people wouldn't dream of…helping people. You always help others Yae, before you even stop to think about yourself…that's why I respect you so much. You're honest, loyal, caring, and maybe a little scary when you're mad, but that's why I like ya so much."

She was redder than ever. _How can this be...? How can a strong and courageous warrior be so…so sensitive, and caring…and passionate…? I don't understand… _

"That's what I think of you, Yae…" Goemon opened his eyes, and looked up at the moon, which was now hovering over the quiet town of Oedo.

They lied there for a while, just glad to be of each other's company.

"Y'know, Yae…" Goemon broke the silence. "That moon is almost as beautiful as you…"

_So this is how Goemon is when he's not fighting…_she thought. _He's a really sweet and honest person…so caring, and passionate…no wonder everybody likes him so much…_

She looked over at him, and moved closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. Goemon looked at her and smiled. She looked at him, and into his eyes. He stared back into hers. It was like looking into an endless pool of an emerald-green ocean-he didn't want to take his eyes off her. Then suddenly…

"GOEMON! GOEMON!" a voice called out.

Goemon and Yae quickly jumped off of each other.

They looked down at the small road below them. They saw a half-naked Ebisumaru running down the road.

"Ebisumaru!" they shouted.

"What the hell are you running around town like that for!" Goemon shouted. "What are you doing? Streaking?"

Goemon and Yae jumped off the house, and landed in front of Ebisumaru.

"No, no…" he replied. "I was at 'Viva Oedo!' again trying to negotiate a free meal…" he stopped to take a breath. "Never mind about that! Oedo Castle is being seiged again!"

"WHAT!" the two shouted.

"But they just finished reparing it after Impact got brainwashed and started attacking it again!" Goemon shouted.

"I know! I know!" Ebisumaru replied.

"Well, let's get going!" Goemon commanded. "The Princess and His Royal Heiness need our help again!"

Goemon and Yae started for the castle, but Goemon stopped. "Ebisu! Get dressed!"

"Alright! I'm going!" Ebisu darted into his and Goemon's house. "I'm goin'!"

"Goemon, I'll meet up with you there!" Yae shouted. "I'll go and get Sasuke as well!"

"Alright, Yae!" he answered.

Yae took off down the trail, while Goemon impatiently waited outside the house. After about five minutes, Ebisumaru appeared, wearing his usual blue attire.

" 'Bout time!" Goemon said. "Let's go!"

And with that, Goemon and Ebisumaru darted down the road toward Oedo Castle, prepared to face anything.


	2. Trouble at Oedo Castle

Chapter Two: Assault on Oedo Castle

"Goemon!" a voice called out. "Goemon! Ebisumaru! Over here!"

"Huh?" the two looked over, and saw Yae and a small robot-ninja standing next to her, holding two daggers. They were both leaning on the first-floor stairway that lead up to the entrance of the castle-like palace. They dashed over to them.

"Goemon. Ebisumaru." the mechanical ninja said quietly.

"Hey Sasuke!" Goemon replied happily.

"How's the weather down there?" Ebisumaru joked.

"Cut it out, you two!" Yae said. "We'd better do this fast, if we're gonna keep those two in there alive!"

"Right!" they shouted in agreement.

Goemon took off up the stairs, followed by Ebisumaru, Sasuke, and then Yae. They didn't know why, but this was always the order in which they ran together. Goemon kicked down the threshold, and dashed inside.

"Alright guys!" he commanded. "Anyone remember where the Lord's room is?"

Everybody shook their heads in disbelief. Goemon chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, can you really blame me?" he laughed. "It's just that this place has been remodeled so many damn times that I can barely remember where the restroom is!"

They looked around. They were standing in a big Japanese-style room, complete with kneeling-pads in front of two dinner tables, and Japanese print hanging from the walls. Goemon arched an eyebrow.

"Uhh…I guess the Lord likes his Foyer to look like a small restaurant…" he said to himself. He spotted a stairway on the right side of the room, next to a door that he guessed lead to a hallway. He began to dash toward it. "C'mon guys!"

They followed, and began to dash up the stairs right behind him. They ran on for minutes, climbing up the floors one by one. Ebisumaru seemed to be having the most trouble, panting very loudly, and occasionally stopping for breath every now and then.

"Can't…go…on..!" he shouted.

"C'mon, Ebisu!" Goemon shouted above him. "Just a little bit further…"

"Oh…maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those noodles before I came here…" he complained.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to score your meals for free…" Yae replied, appearing to have no trouble at all climbing up the stairs.

"They weren't free!" Ebisumaru said, still breathing hard. "I had to negotiate with my special hypnotizing dance!"

"Gah, I knew it!" Goemon said.

"But the weird thing was…" Ebisumaru went on. "…was that he accepted it."

Goemon grew frightened. "Wh-what?"

"But no one ever gives in!" Sasuke said, appearing to be a little frightened as well.

"Yeah, I know!" Ebisumaru replied. "He said that I made him very happy…"

"And you…you went along with it?" Yae said looking very puzzled.

"Well, of course I did." Ebisumaru replied. "Why would I _not_ accept a free meal?"

Goemon suddenly stopped, knocking down Ebisumaru down, then Sasuke, and finally Yae in a chain reaction.

"Oops…" he chuckled. "Sorry…heh heh…"

They jumped to their feet, and then followed Goemon as he kicked down the door that lead to the Lord's "hangout" room. There was nothing in there; just a few more Japanese prints on the wall, and the usual, almost "invisible," sliding doors in the back on the wall. Knowing that they were actually doors, Goemon and the gang ran right through them, then through another, and another, until finally, they reached the last room. The Lord lied on the ground, in front of a very tall man wearing purple, all tied up and gagged.

"Lord!" Goemon shouted.

The Lord tried to shout, but only muffled cries echoed from behind the piece of cloth wrapped around his mouth. The tall man in purple turned around, holding a knocked-out Princess Yuki in his hands.

"Seppukumaru!" Goemon shouted.

"GOEMON?" Seppukumaru shouted. "How nice it is to see you again!"

"Put her down, you evil fiend!" Goemon shouted, pulling out his pipe.

"Oh, how reunions can be tearful…" he said, grinning at the four. "Oh, I see you've brought your friends as well!"

Goemon lunged at Seppukumaru, his pipe ready to strike. Seppukumaru instantly warped behind him, and kicked him in the back. Goemon fell to the ground.

"Goemon!" Yae shouted. She thrusted herself at Seppukumaru, her katana aimed at his back.

Seppukumaru jumped behind her, and kneed her in the chest. She yelled, and slammed against the wall. Ebisumaru jumped from behind, and struck Seppukumaru in the back of his head with his mallet. Seppukumaru jumped slightly from the pain, and instantly warped to the front of the room, the Princess still in his arms. Sasuke jumped at him, cutting him across the legs with his two daggers.

"Ahh! Screw this!" Seppukumaru shouted, knocking Sasuke onto Goemon. "Four Tsujikiri! NOW!"

Suddenly, four egg-like demons appeared around him; each of them wearing a different color of clothing, and wielding a different weapon than the other.

"I'm the double-sword master, Itakaro!" the red one appeared, drawing his twin katanas.

"I'm the fan expert, Rokudenashi!" the yellow one appeared, drawing his twin fans.

"It is I, the quick draw swordsman, Hattarino!" the green one appeared, drawing his Masamune Katana.

"And I'm the only girl, Nyanko!" a pink one appeared, drawing her dual axes.

"And we're…" they jumped on top of each of other to make a box-formation. "…the FOUR TSUJIKIRI!"

"Yes, we know who you are…!" Goemon groaned, rising to his feet.

"Always have to make with the flashy entrances…" Ebisumaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Eh, you guys still a bunch of smart-asses, I see!" Hattarino said, dashing at Goemon, his Masamune pointed at him.

"Goemon!" Yae screamed.

"Huh?" Goemon looked up, rubbing his head in pain. He saw Hattarino gunning for him. "Aah!" On instinct, he jumped over the villainous egg, dodging the strike just in time.

"Uh-oh…" Hattarino muttered, knowing that he was about to be hit from behind.

Goemon struck down Hattarino as hard as he could with his Golden Pipe. Hattarino yelled, and fell over, apparently unconscious.

"Way to go, Goemon!" Ebisumaru cheered.

"What are you happy for, tubby?" Rokudenashi said, diving at Ebisumaru, his metal fans ready to strike.

Ebisumaru looked over at the yellow-clothed egg, and did nothing.

"Ebisu!" Goemon called. "Look out! He's gonna—"

Rokudenashi struck Ebisumaru in the stomach with his fans. Ebisu stood there, unfazed. Roku arched an eyebrow.

"What?" he struck again, and again, and again.

Nothing.

"You done here yet?" Ebisu yawned.

"Why isn't it working?" Roku yelled.

Ebisu rolled his eyes, and then quickly smashed him into the wall with his metal mallet.

Itakaro dashed at Sasuke, his twin swords in a cross formation. He slashed at Sasuke, who quickly blocked them with his twin daggers. Making for a quick counter-attack, Sasuke slashed Itakaro while he left his torso exposed.

"No!" he yelled, falling down in pain. "I'm supposed to be the leader! I'm supposed to be better than you!"

"Well, looks like you're gonna need more practice, bub." Sasuke replied. He drew a small Fire-Cracker Explosive from his coat, then dropped it on Itakaro's chest.

"Oh no…" Itakaro muttered, just before the bomb exploded.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" Nyanko panicked. "I'm completely outnumbered!"

She looked from side to side, watching as the three moved closer to her. She quickly jumped in front of Yae, pulling an axe to her neck. "Nobody move, or the green one gets it!" she threatened.

"Yae!" the three yelled.

Suddenly, Nyanko was flung completely across the room, slamming into the corner of the wall. She slid to the ground, also unconscious. Yae stood up, brushing her purple outfit with her hands.

"Glad to see you're alright!" Goemon said. "Now, where's Seppukumaru?"

They turned to face the room, but there was no one, other than the Lord still on the ground, who was still gagged. Goemon quickly dashed over to him, pulling off the ropes that binded him together.

"Goemon!" he coughed. "Seppu—Seppukumaru escaped while you were fighting those…those _things_!"  
"Yeah, I figured as much…" he replied, helping the Lord to his feet.

"Just before he disappeared, he said he was escaping to the town of Zazen!" the Lord continued, apparently trying to be of some use. "And the four _things_ disappeared as well!"

"But why would he want to go there…?" Sasuke pondered.

"I have no clue, but he has my daughter!" he yelled.

"Right, your heiness!" Goemon said. "We'll head for Zazen town immediately! Let's go, guys!"

Ebisumaru, Sasuke, and Yae dashed out of the room. Goemon soon followed, but stopped as he reached the door.

"Goemon…" the Lord said quietly. "…please find and rescue my daughter…she means everything to me…"

Goemon nodded. "I will. She'll be just fine. I promise!"

And with that, he dashed out of the castle with his friends, determined to find and defeat the evil Seppukumaru, and bring Princess Yuki back to her home.

"Thank you Goemon…and please…be careful…"


	3. The Path to Zazen Town

Chapter Three: The Path to Zazen Town

Goemon kicked down the entrance of Oedo Castle, knocking it completely off it's hinges.

"Y'know Goemon, you didn't need to do that…" Yae muttered.

"Yeah, I know…I just thought'd it look cool…" Goemon chuckled.

"Alright, so we head to Zazen Town?" Sasuke asked, looking down at the fallen door.

"Yup. We leave town through the gates east of here." Goemon answered.

The four crossed the bridge leading to the castle and entered the town. The street lights lit up the dark road, as the lights from the nearby shops and houses dimly shown through the curtains and windows. They turned a corner, and went through another gate, leading to a bridge that led up to the outskirts of town: Musashi. Two gatekeepers guarded the gate; no one was ever allowed to leave the city due to increasing spottings of monsters. Only those with permission from the Lord were allowed through.

"Hold it you four!" the guard on the left side of the gate commanded.

The guard on the right rolled his eyes. "Do you have permission to leave the city?"

Goemon reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a wooden entry pass then handed it to him.

"You still have that?" Yae asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What can I say?" Goemon shrugged. "I'm a bit of a packrat…"

"Oh my god!" the right guard yelled. "This is a…"

"ENTRY PASS!" they both yelled.

"You may enter." The right guard said, unlocking the gate. He handed the pass back to Goemon.

Goemon nodded, and they ran through the bridge and through the gate.

The ocean swifted slowly as the four entered the coastline. The sand shifted beneath their feet as they walked across the brown sand. The cool air traveled through Goemon's thick blue hair.

"I always loved this place…" Goemon smiled as the wind pushed him along the coast.

"My wife loves it out here…" Ebisu said quietly as the sand shuffled under his feet.

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke replied. "I always forget you're married…to that pretty woman Sangei, right?"

"Yup."

"And with a kid, too." Sasuke went on.

"Omisaru, right?" Yae asked.

"She's a little angel…" Ebisu smiled. "Just the other day she knocked out her first pickpocket…"

Goemon, Sasuke, and Yae all shuddered. They opened a gate that would lead them into the tunnel cave that would soon lead them to the path of Zazen Town. The lanterns lit up the dark and eerie cave; sounds of water droplets dripping here and there.

"Sure is dark in here…" Sasuke said, looking up at all the lanterns.

The four of them continued down the long tunnel.

"What do you think Seppukumaru wants the princess for, guys?" Yae asked.

Goemon figured she was trying to be more of a _friend_ to everybody else as well.

"Probably just lonely…" Ebisumaru said. "Or maybe he just wants a good cook. She _does _make a fine brisket…"

"Maybe he needs her for a project or something…" Sasuke said, crossing his arms behind his head. "Like how Bismaru needed Dochuki…"

"Maybe." Goemon crossed his arms. "Or maybe he's just using her to lure us into a trap."

Everybody nodded. Soon, they eventually reached the gate on the other side of the long and winding tunnel. The moon shone brightly on the other side as Goemon pushed open the gate. The gigantic field leading to Zazen looked even more beautiful at night; the stars gave off a reflection on all the flower petals as they twinkled brightly in the dark sky. Off in the distance, they could see the outlining of the Wise Man of Iga's manor. They all took a step forward, and suddenly began tumbling down a very long and steep hill. They had forgotten that they were on a mountain and were supposed to take another path on the side.

"Aahh!" Goemon yelled, swallowing dirt and grass every now and then.

"Ouch! Oof! Owie…" Ebisu tumbled forward.

Everybody yelled and screamed for a few minutes before finally slamming into the ground below. They sat there for a few minutes, trying to regain consciousness.

"Next time, someone remind me there's another road…" Goemon shook his head.

"Yeah…yeah…" Sasuke fell back.

They all stood up slowly, brushing the grass and dirt off of their clothes.

"C'mon guys, the entrance is right up there." Yae pointed out, beginning to move forward.

"Right." the three followed her.

They followed a dirt trail that led them up through a giant hill, which eventually got them up to Wise Man's house, and more importantly, to the entrance of Zazen Town.

As they stepped down the trail, they heard an echoing and maniacal laugh. They all stopped, and looked up. A giant robot began falling down to Earth.

"Whoa guys!" Goemon shouted. "Look out!"

The four dived out of the way as the giant machine landed where they were standing.

"What the…!" Goemon looked up the robot.

It was a giant, mechanical samurai machine holding to twin katanas, and a silver metal helmet covered its face. It wore a giant black and red cloak which flowed in the wind as it stood towering over them. The voice of Seppukumaru and the four Tsujikiri could be heard from inside.

"Aha!" Seppukumaru laughed. "At last, now I have you!"

"Seppukumaru!" Goemon yelled. "I should have known!"

"Thanks to your fight back at the castle, I had enough energy to fill the Rage Gauge and summon my…_helper_!" he laughed.

The four Tsujikiri could be heard laughing as well.

"Think you can stop me now!" Seppukumaru howled, stepping the robot's foot near Goemon.

Goemon dived out of the way before it crushed him.

"Behold the power of SAMURAI AIKEN!" Seppukumaru laughed.

"There's no use in fighting him!" Yae yelled to Goemon. "We'll all be killed!"

"Looks like there's no other choice!" Goemon replied.

Goemon reached into his inside pocket and pulled out an oversized shell. "For all that's good, I summon thee, GOEMON IMPACT!" he blew as hard as he could into the shell.

A very low pitched echo emitted from the shell. Suddenly, gigantic rumbles began to shake the ground. A giant robot in the form of Goemon appeared in the distance, crossing the mountains with great ease. He stopped in front of the four, and looked down at them.

"What'cha guys need?" he bellowed.

"We need you, Impact!" Goemon shouted, jumping into the giant's mouth.

Everybody soon followed. Impact stood up, and turned to face the Samurai Aiken.

"I see you still have that giant hunk of tin scrap!" Seppukumaru said, readying his machine into a fighting position.

"We'll see who the giant hunk of metal is!" Goemon shouted.

Impact punched the samurai as hard as he could in the stomach, then uppercut him with his right, boulder-like fist.

"Aha!" Impact laughed as the samurai stumbled backward.

Seppukumaru and the Tsujikiri all mumbled in pain. "Ugh…" he mumbled. "I hope that's not all you've got!"

"Hmm?" Goemon arched an eyebrow.

"GAMMA GAMMA ATTACK!" Seppukumaru screamed.

Suddenly, without warning, a gigantic beam of energy shot out of Aiken's twin katanas and struck Impact in the chest. Impact bellowed with pain, and fell backward.

The four ninjas could feel the blow.

"Son of a—" Goemon mumbled.

"Counterstrike!" Ebisu yelled, pulling back on one of Impact's control levers.

Quickly, Impact jumped to his feet, kicking Aiken very powerfully in the face. When he had risen, Impact quickly struck with quick punch with his left hand, and then an uppercut with his right, sending Aiken into the air. While the samurai was falling back down to the Earth, Impact kicked him in mid-air, sending him to slam into a nearby mountainside.

"Had enough yet, you jerks!" Yae yelled.

"Who-who are you calling jerks!" Rokudenashi yelled back. "JERKS!"

The samurai had quickly retained its stability, then slashed as Impact with its twin blades. Quickly, Impact grabbed one blade by its tip, and pulled it out of Aiken's hand. He held it in a fighting position.

"Want some, Seppuku?" Goemon laughed.

"Well then, come and get it!" Sasuke yelled.

Seppukumaru was furious. "You! How-how dare you!"

Aiken quickly slashed at Impact, but Impact blocked it with his own sword. He quickly pushed Aiken back with all his might, then slashed him across the waist; completely cutting the samurai robot in half.

"NO!" the five screamed in the upper-torso.

Impact laughed, then picked up the upper part of the samurai, and held it closely to his face.

"Hand over the princess!" Goemon commanded.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, my little blue-haired friend…" Seppukumaru replied. "…but I do not have her with me right at the moment…"

"Where the hell have you taken her!" Goemon screamed.

"Well…if you want to know _that bad_…" Seppukumaru teased. "I guess I can give you a clue…on a little island floating in the sea."  
"Ryugu!" the four ninjas yelled simultaneously.

"_Well_! It seems you four have been doing your homework, haven't you?" he flicked his hair. "Well, if you excuse me…I must be heading off to regroup…"

"Oh! Allow us!" Goemon said.

Impact slammed the remains of Aiken into the mountainside, then tossed him up into the air as high as he could.

"Impact!" he yelled. "Super Energy Beam!"

"Right!" Impact bellowed.

He began to gather energy; it began to assemble energy particles near his mouth. And as Aiken fell back in front of him, Impact released the energy from his mouth. A huge beam of energy shot out, disintegrating the rest of the machine, and sending it across the country.

"I HATE YOU GOEMON!" Seppukumaru screamed as he disappeared into the horizon.

-- -- -- --

The four looked up at their gigantic, metal friend.

"Thanks again for saving our asses!" Goemon smiled.

"Ah…it was nothin'…really!" Impact replied. "Well, I better be off! I've got another part in a movie! I play this gigantic robot that was built secretly by the military in this secret base on a secret island which is soon overthrown by a group of terrorists known as…I think they're FOXDOG, or FOXHOUND, or something…I forget. But it's based off a popular video game!"

"That sounds great!" Sasuke replied.

"We'll be sure to see it when it hits theatres!" Yae shouted.

"But I ain't paying for the popcorn!" Ebisu smiled.

Impact bellowed with laughter that shook the Earth. "Well, I'm headed off for America! See ya guys later!"

He smiled, then started up his roller-skates. He turned around, and flew up into the night sky, disappearing behind the stars. Goemon turned to look at his team.

"Well, Zazen Town is just ahead!" he said, pointing to the gate. "It's been a rather long night, wouldn't you say? I say we go get a room and spend the night here…I'm pretty damn tired…"

"Yeah, that sounds good!" Sasuke agreed.

"Maybe I can negotiate another free meal…" Ebisu pondered.

"NO!" everybody said.

"Okay…fine."

Goemon, Ebisu, and Sasuke headed for the gate. Yae stood where she was, lost in deep thought. _I've never seen Goemon like this before…he seems so…so dedicated…_

_What is this feeling? Could I-could I be falling in—_

"Yae!" Goemon called out. "You coming? Or are you gonna spend the night at Wise Man's place?"

Her eyes widened. Knowing that Wise Man was NOT a good man when it came to pretty girls, she quickly caught up with the three. Together, they entered the gate that entered into Zazen Town. Maybe here they could recuperate and prepare for the journey to Ryugu Island. But one thing was for sure; they all felt like falling over into a deep sleep.


	4. A Quiet Night in Zazen Town

Chapter Four: A Quiet Night in Zazen Town

They opened the small, but sturdy, gates and entered the quiet town. Almost every house was painted with some kind of red, but the General Stores and Inns remained the normal brown coating as in Oedo Town. It was unusually lit up for a dark night; the many street lights reflected off the red coats of paint which gave off an unusually peaceful red glow. The four walked across a bridge leading to the town, and stopped in the center of the small town.

"Well, whaddya guys wanna do?" Goemon asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"I'm gonna go find somewhere to eat…" Ebisumaru replied, looking around for the closet restaurant.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "But you just ate an hour ago!"

"Yeah…?" Ebisumaru trailed off. "…have a point?"

Sasuke sighed. "Guess not…"

"I'm gonna go find the nearest General Store." Yae said, looking for a nearby shop. "Need to forge my katana."

Goemon nodded. "Alright then, Yae."

"I'm gonna go with Ebisumaru…" Sasuke said. "I could really use a nice hot cup of green tea."

Goemon's stomach suddenly rumbled very loudly. "Uh…now that I think about it, I haven't eaten in almost a day…" he rubbed his stomach soothingly. "…I think I'll join you guys…"

Yae nodded, and headed off for a small shop near them. The four turned around, and headed for a small shop covered with red sheets. As they stepped inside, the delicious smell of fresh sushi and noodles filled their nostrils with sweet relief. Except maybe Sasuke. They quickly took a seat near the back, watching as people happily ate their meals and chatted with others at their tables. A very pretty waitress dressed in blue had her hair curled up in the back walked up to their table.

"How may I help you boys?" she asked softly.

"Um…I'll have some sushi covered with garlic spices, and a cup of hot noodles…" Goemon asked, looking captivated by her beauty.

"Same sushi, same cup of noodles," Ebisu said as she looked over at him. "Teriyaki chicken, eight rice balls, and a cup of hot green tea."

She quickly scratched that down, then looked over at Sasuke. "And you, sir?"

He looked over at Ebisumaru, his eyebrow arched. "Um…just a cup of green tea and a bowl of noodles…"

"Thank you for choosing the Golden Trifle." she bowed.

She walked off, and Goemon and Sasuke looked at Ebisumaru.

"What?" he asked.

Goemon shook his head. "Anyway, anyone got any ideas of what we do when we arrive at Ryugu tomorrow?"

"Well, we could storm the castle…" Sasuke mentioned. "If they rebuilt already, I mean…"  
"Nah…" Ebisu said. "It's still in rubble. Our fight with Bismaru there last week gave them quite a shock…"

They talked for a few minutes, and then the waitress arrived, carrying a tray with their dishes set on top of it. She gave them their plates, bowed, then returned to the kitchen. The three smiled, and dug into their plates.

"So…" Goemon tried to say with a mouthful of food. "Where do you think Seppukumaru is holding Princess Yuki?"

"Probably in that little seaside town…" Ebisu said with his mouth full of noodles, sushi, and rice balls.

Sasuke sipped his tea. "Probably in some _secret_ ocean lair or something…"

Goemon laughed, and then started on his noodle bowl. "Maybe…"

Suddenly, Yae walked in through the curtains. "There you guys are!" she said, suddenly spotting them.

She took a seat next to Goemon. "What's up Yae?" Goemon asked, his mouth dripping noodles.

"Goemon…you got a little…" she pointed at his chin, which had a noodle hanging from it.

"What?" he tried to grab it, but he couldn't see it.

"Here, it's…"

"What? I don't…"

"Hang on…"

"Here, I got it…"

"I'll get it…" she reached for his chin, and then pulled it off. She flung it out the window.

"Thanks Yae." he replied, then stuck his face back in his noodle bowl.

"Goemon?" a soft voice called.

Goemon rose his head from his bowl, and looked where the voice was coming from. He spotted a very pretty woman standing at the doorway, dressed in a red dress, with her hair bundled up. She was smiling at him.

"Hey, Omitsu!" he shouted. "Come on over here…"

_Oh no…it's Omitsu…_ Yae shifted uncomfortably as Omitsu walked over to their table. _I completely forgot that she even existed…how selfish am I?_

"Hi Goemon!" she said sweetly as she stopped in front of their table. "Ebisu! Sasuke! Yae!"

"Hey Omisu!" they called, then Sasuke and Ebisu dug their heads back into their plates.

"I heard you guys ran into Seppukumaru back at the castle!" she said. "Good job for driving him out!"

"Wow, news _does _travel fast…" Goemon smiled. "Yeah, we chased him just outside this town, but then stopped for a quick break. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, y'know. Just making another delivery from "Viva Oedo!"..." she replied. "Just delivered it to the man at the bridge on the northeast gate…Benkei I think his name his…yes, strange fellow…"

Goemon smiled. "Well, that's great!"

"Well, I'd better be off then!" she said. "I have to get back in time for closing time at the café!"

"Bye!" they all shouted.

She kissed Goemon gently on the cheek. "Oh, and I hope you remembered not to fall off the cliff this time, Goemon…"

Goemon chuckled. "Actually…"

Omitsu laughed. "I thought so!" she headed for the door. "Well, I'll see you later guys!" she waved.

"Y'know, you should really ask her out, Goemon…" Ebisu said.

Yae's eyes widened.

"Yeah, she's really your type…" Sasuke said, sipping his tea slowly.

Goemon leaned back in his seat, apparently full from his meal. "Nah…I don't think she's my type…"

_No, I don't think you should…_ Yae shifted in her seat.

"You know what they say, opposites attract." Ebisu wolfed down a rice ball.

_Will you guys just shut up, please!_

Goemon closed his eyes. "You really think I should?"

"Yeah, it's time you joined me in the wonderful world of marriage!" Ebisu said sarcastically.

"You should really settle down, and raise a family…" Sasuke said.

"Can this wait 'till after we stop Seppukumaru?" Yae asked impatiently.

"Yeah, you're right…" Ebisu said.

The pretty waitress came over and took their empty plates and bowls. She handed Goemon the bill. Ebisu slowly stood up, readying his dance.

"NO!" the three of them shouted.

Sasuke and Yae quickly pulled him down. Goemon reached into his pocket and pulled out 1,730 Ryo and handed it to her. "Here's a little something for you, miss…" he handed her 500 Ryo to her as a tip. She smiled, and bowed again, and then they headed off for the door.

The night sky was even darker than before as they headed for the nearby inn, which was covered with blue sheets over the entrance. They stepped inside, and were greeted by a pretty young receptionist.

"We'd like a room for four, please…" Goemon said.

She smiled, and then gave him a ticket. "That'll be 300 Ryo, please."

Goemon reached for his pocket, but was stopped by Ebisu. "I got this…" he said, handing her the Ryo.

She smiled. "Room 64A. Sixteenth door on your left in the hall."

They nodded, then headed down the hall. They reached the room, and entered. There were four beds lining the red walls; a beautiful aquarium filled with exotic fish lined the walls. There were even four separate bathrooms, and a hot tub.

"Sweet!" Goemon dived onto the bed second to the right. He lied on the plush green sheets. "I call this one!"

Ebisu took the bed to the far left; Yae third to right next to Goemon, and Sasuke on the far right. Goemon looked at the clock on the wall in front of them. Yae blushed as he pulled his shirt off. Ebisu and Sasuke did the same.

"Alright, guys. It's ten-thirty. We leave at nine tomorrow. Get a good rest."

Everybody nodded, then fell asleep.

-- -- -- --

Goemon awoke. He looked up at the clock. _Twelve o'clock…damn…_He looked

over at Ebisu, who was snoring softly. Then at Sasuke, who was breathing quietly. But Yae wasn't in her bed. _Wha…?_ He pulled off his blankets, got up and grabbed his shirt, then headed outside. He saw Yae leaning against the railing that overlooked the quiet city wearing her light-purple bathrobe.

"You're gonna freeze your feet off out here, y'know…" he said, leaning on the spot next to her.

"Oh, Goemon…" she said, startled.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked, looking out into the quiet night sky.

"Nothing." she replied, rather quietly. "Just couldn't sleep, that's all…"

He slowly looked over at her. "You all right?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off. "It's just that sometimes, I get this feeling that I won't be able to accomplish something…like my goals or something…"

"You shouldn't worry too much…" he crossed his arms behind his head. "…y'know we'll always be here to catch you if you're falling down."

She looked at him and smiled gently. "I know…" she looked back up at the beautiful sky. "By the way, what are you doing out here?"  
"I should be asking you that, Yae…" Goemon answered, slowly closing his eyes.

They both stood there for a moment, gazing up at the star-filled sky. Goemon sighed.

"Yae."

She looked over at him. "Hmm?"

"Do you ever miss your parents?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you ever get the feeling that your parents are there, even though they're not? Maybe I'm just crazy…"

She knew the feeling. Like Goemon and Ebisumaru, she had lost her parents as a very young child. She was adopted by her grandfather soon after, who taught her the skills of the ninja she still uses today. After he passed away, she enrolled and was accepted into the Secret Ninja Investigation Organization, and soon became one of their leading agents. While on her first mission to find out the mysterious assaults in Edo, she met Goemon and Ebisumaru, who both shared the same objective of finding and stopping this criminal.

"Yes I do…" she replied. "I always feel like they're watching me, so I do my best no to show any emotion…so they don't see me weak…"

"How come?"

"I don't want them to see their only child break down, and disgrace the family name…"

"Yae…I don't think they want to see you so stiff."

"Hmm?"

"I think they'd want to see you happy; see that you're enjoying the life they gave you. Not to always be thinking about work."

She stood there for a moment, then blinked. "You-you think so?"

Goemon smiled. "I know so…"

Her eyes looked even more beautiful in the reflection of the moon and it's surrounding stars. They stood there, gazing at one another, then back at the sky. Goemon noticed she was trying to hide the fact that she was cold. He chuckled. He pulled his shirt off, and then wrapped it around her, warming her up a bit. She smiled at him as her eyes twinkled beautifully and her cheeks went pink. They both stood there for a moment, then they both suddenly yawned.

"C'mon." he said. "Let's go get some sleep."  
She nodded, and then he suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"Goemon…?"

"You can't walk around in the freezing cold barefoot, Yae." he smiled.

She smiled, and then rested her head against his chest, listening to the soothing rhythm of his heart. Within seconds, she was asleep.

-- -- -- -- --

As he stepped into their hotel room, he noticed that the moonlight shining through the windows illuminated Yae's hair into a fascinating neon-emerald. He gently lied her into her bed, then covered her fragile body with blankets. He looked at her, noticing how peaceful she looked. He gently rubbed her forehead, traveling his hand up her beautiful hair. He smiled warmly, and then genly kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Yae." he said quietly.

He climbed into his own bed, then stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

-- -- -- -- --

"Goemon, sir! Wake up!" a voice called.

Goemon mumbled. "What is it, Sasuke..?"

"I saw Seppukumaru heading toward the Bamboo Forest to the east!"

"What!" Goemon leaped onto the ground. "Are you sure!"

"Yes, wake the others!" Sasuke headed out. "I'll meet you and the others at the entrance of the forest!"

Goemon nodded. "Ebisu! Yae! Wake up!"

The two shuffled, then slowly sat up.

"What is it?" Yae asked.

"Is it breakfast already?" Ebisu rubbed his eyes. "No, it can't be…it's still DARK outside…"

"Get dressed, quickly! We have to head for Bamboo Forest!"

Without questioning, the two began to grab their clothes. Ebisumaru pulled his shirt and sandals on while Yae quickly dashed into her bathroom to change. In seconds, she reappeared fully dressed. Ebisu dashed outside while Yae walked up to Goemon.

"Her." she blushed, handing him his shirt. "And thank you…"

He smiled. "Thanks."

The two followed Ebisu through the quiet city, dashing through the gates that would lead them to the entrance of the forest, not knowing what was to come next.


End file.
